Pokémon: Battle for Supremacy
by Regigigas100
Summary: After completing his journey in the Unova Region, Ash returns to the Sinnoh Region to challenge it's Battle Frontier, and is rejoined with Dawn and Brock. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1: The Tycoon Appears!

Pokémon: Battle for Supremacy

Chapter 1: The Tower Tycoon

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Ash Ketchum commanded, and Infernape, the Flame Pokémon cloaked itself in blue fire and charged at it's opponent, a Metagross. "Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" His opponent called. Metagross, a quadruped tank like Pokémon, raised an arm. A golden meteor appeared in front of it. Metagross thrusted it's arm at Infernape. However, Infernape's attack hit first, and Metagross was knocked out. "Metagross is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" "Yeah!" Ash cheered jubilantly. He looked around the Battle Tower. He had just finished his final battle that meant…

Just then, the stadium darkened, and a voice boomed from the loudspeakers. "Ash Ketchum! You have defeated all the trainers you were matched with! You now have the honor of doing battle with our Frontier Brain, the Tower Tycoon Palmer!" The crowd cheered as two spotlight's waved across the audience, before converging across the battlefield from Ash. Where, they met, stood a tall, blond haired man in a long green jacket, grinning confidently. "What do you say, Ash Ketchum? Will you meet my challenge?" "You bet!" Ash called back. Facing Palmer was one of the main reasons Ash had even taken on the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. "Very well, then." Palmer said. "Lights!" the room immediately lightened again. "Now, it's time for battle!

Go, Rhyperior!" "Rhyperior!" A huge brown and red rhino like Pokémon was facing Ash. _Hmm. _Ash thought. _Rhyperior is a Rock and Ground type. So a Grass type will work well against it! _"Go, Torterra!" Ash called. An equally huge green and brown tortoise like Pokémon with a tree growing from it's back materialized on Ash's side of the field. "Battle, begin!" The official called. "Torterra, Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. The Continent Pokémon created a glowing green sphere in it's mouth and fired it at Rhyperior. To Ash's surprise, Palmer didn't say a thing! When the smoke from the attack cleared, Ash got the shock of his lifetime. Rhyperior hadn't even budged! Palmer's grin grew wider. "You see, my Rhyperior's Solid Rock Ability renders weak special attacks like that useless!" _Grr…Guess I'm gonna have to try something else!"_ Ash thought. "Torterra, use Earthquake!" Ash called. Torterra reared on it's hind legs and slammed them down, creating shockwaves of energy. "Use Rock Climb and dodge it!" Palmer called almost effortlessly. Rhyperior slammed it's fist in the ground, and raised itself up on a pillar of rock. The Earthquake passed harmlessly beneath it. "Now, attack with Megahorn!" Palmer commanded. Rhyperior's horn began to glow white and grew longer it began to charge towards Torterra. However, at that exact moment, Torterra began to glow green! _What's happening now? _Ash though.


	2. Story Update

Update:

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated a new chapter in so long, I've had a bit of writer's block. I'm happy to say that I now have a way that my story is going to go! So expect Chapter 2 to be up soon! Thanks!

-Regigigas100


	3. Chapter 2: Torterra's Challenge

**And, I'm back! With a new chapter! And to introduce Brock and Dawn into the story!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me, and all rights go their respective owners.**

Pokemon: Battle for Supremacy

Chapter 2: Torterra's Challenge

"Toooorterrrraaa!" The tree on Torterra's back began glowing green, and it launched a cyclone of leaves at the startled Rhyperior, pushing it back.

"This…this is amazing!" The announcer yelled. "Torterra is showing it's undying commitment to Ash through it's ability, Overgrow!"

"Well Ash, I certainly wasn't expecting this." Palmer said. "Obviously, Torterra is really fond of you."

Ash laughed. "I guess, seeing as I've raised it since it was a Turtwig!"

"Alright! Torterra, use Energy Ball!" Ash commanded.

"What!" A voice called from the stands. The teenager who had said it shook his head in despair. "Ash knows that the move Leaf Storm drastically lowers a Pokemon's special move power, right?" He asked the Bluette beside him, who sweatdropped.

"Ash…will be Ash.." Dawn said, watching the battle.

Torterra launched the attack, but this time, the Energy Ball was smaller, and the shade of green was murkier. When the attack hit Rhyperior, it barely did a thing.

"Rhyperior, let's finish this!" Palmer called. "Use Rock Wrecker!"

Ash's eyes widened as Rhyperior loomed above a tired Torterra, raising it's arms and materializing a huge boulder from shards that were shooting out from it's palms.

_Rock Wrecker…_ Ash thought frantically. _Torterra only has one move that could get us out of this! _"Torterra!" Ash yelled. "Use Leaf Storm!"

As the two attacks collided, a huge explosion shook the stadium, sending out a ripple of energy that shook the walls and ripped a massive hole in the ground.

Ash and Palmer both struggled to see through the murky smoke.

_This is it.._ Ash thought. _Come on, Torterra! Hang in there!"_

_If Rock Wrecker isn't enough, nothing will be. _Palmer mused. _It was the make it or break it move._

Finally the smoke cleared, and when it did, Ash gasped. Both Torterra and Rhyperior were down, but Torterra wasn't moving at all. "Torterra, get up! Come on, I know you can do it!" Ash yelled.

Slowly, however, Rhyperior began rising to it's feet.

The referee turned to Torterra, who's eyes were closed.

Time dragged for Ash, as he watched Torterra.

Finally, the referee began speaking. "Torterra is unable to battle…"

**Haha yes, I'm evil! :D What happened to Torterra? Will Ash beat Palmer? Guess we're going to have to wait to find out! I would appreciate reviews, as it helps me write and gives me ideas. The next chapter will probably be up by Friday. **


	4. Chapter 3: Legends Rise

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to improve my story and make it a bit longer. This chapter will shed a bit of light on what happened to make Ash go back to Sinnoh. Here it is, Chapter 3 of Pokemon: Battle for Supremacy. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me, and all rights go their respective owners.**

Pokemon: Battle for Supremacy

Chapter 3: Legends Rise

"Rhyperior is the win-" Just as the referee was about to call Ash's defeat, Torterra struggled to it's feet, and slowly opened it's eyes. It stared into Rhyperior's eyes, and for a long time, neither Pokemon moved. Finally, Rhyperior nodded it's head, as if acknowledging a shared thought, before collapsing. Rhyperior had fainted.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra!" The referee called.

"Amazing! Against all odds, Ash and Torterra have defeated Palmer's powerful Rhyperior!"

As the crowd cheered, Ash smiled slightly, remembering the battle back in Twinleaf Town almost two years ago. Torterra had been a Grotle back then, and though it had been a very close battle due to a mishap with Energy Ball that had held a crazy amount of power, Rhyperior had pulled out a victory.

_You've finally had your retribution, Torterra.._ Ash thought as he returned his Pokemon.

As he cheered, Brock wondered at this change in the trainer from Pallet Town that he had known for so long. _Two years ago, Ash would have cheered and made a big fuss. But now, he accepts victory calmly and maturely. He has changed. _He chuckled lightly at the girl beside him. Ash may have changed, but so had Dawn. After they had gone separate ways after the Sinnoh League, Dawn had gone on to become an accomplished Coordinator; she had won the Grand Festival in the Hoenn Region, and had been the runner-up in the Kanto Grand Festival, losing to another friend, May, by a mere point.

Brock smiled as he remembered watching Ash's victory in the Unova League on television. _The boy had been laughing and waving to the crowd, with Pikachu and a team of unfamiliar Unova Pokemon at his side. Ash had been so different back then. _

The Pokemon Doctor Trainee lost his smile as he remembered watching Ash's crushing defeat at the hands of Grimsley, a member of the Unova Elite Four. _It had been a Saturday, and he had just finished his work for the day. He had gathered around the television with his Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Chansey, only to find that his younger brother Forrest had left the channel on the League Challenge Channel. _

_Brock had at first been about to change the channel, but stopped when he saw the face of the challenger. It was Ash, and he was battling a tall man dressed all in black. He had watched as Ash had ordered a large Water Type called Samurott to use a move called Razor Shell. However, a Night Slash attack from the opponent, a Pokemon called Bisharp, landed first. As Samurott collapsed, Brock had watched the expression on Ash's face change from determination to horror, horror to anger, anger to dispair, and dispair to a grim determination. _

Ash had hidden his eyes under his hat, and had returned his Pokemon, before walking out of the arena with his head down. Brock couldn't figure out what, but something about that battle had changed Ash that day. Brock wasn't sure, but he suspected that the power of an Elite Four member had shown Ash how much he needed to improve, and had set him onto some path that Brock could only imagine.

The sound of sparks dragged Brock from his reminiscing back to the current battle. Ash had chosen Pikachu for the second, deciding battle, and the Mouse Pokemon was eagerly awaiting his opponent. To the confusion of both Ash and Brock, Palmer began chuckling.

"Ash Ketchum, you have grown stronger!" The Frontier Brain praised. "Never had I dreamed that my Rhyperior would have been defeated the way it did! However, I'm afraid that the line stops here. You see, my next Pokemon is one that is undefeated. No trainer has ever been able to best this monster of such strength and power that it is idolized in the legends of Sinnoh! If you were somehow able to do so, I consider you worthy of the Frontier Symbol I command!"

Palmer reached to the necklace around his neck and unclipped the Master Ball that hung there. "Brace yourself, Ash Ketchum! For the rise of a legend! From this ball, I call forth the titan that has moved continents, mastered the lands, and controlled the Golems! The Continent Pokemon! Regigigas! Awaken!"

Palmer threw the Master Ball, which released such a large amount of light, that everyone in the area had to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, towering above Pikachu was a Pokemon that was so large that it's shadow encompassed the arena. The moss that grew on it's head scraped the sealing as the lights on the Pokemon's head blinked. Suddenly, the Pokemon reared up and raised it's powerful arms to the sky. "Gigigui" The Legendary Pokemon Regigigas roared. The Legend had risen.

**And Chapter done! I've actually been planning out this chapter of the story for a while, and it's now done. I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I promise that future updates won't take as long. I've included quite a bit in this chapter. **

**I chose Brock for that little flashback rather than Ash to bring Brock and Dawn forward as major characters in the story, rather than just minor characters.**

**And yes, Torterra finally has a win! After Torterra's shockingly horrible handling after evolving in the show, I decided to redeem it in the story.**

**And for the next chapter? You'll get to see a Legendary Pokemon in battle, and witness the battle from Ash's perspective. Plus, our favorite TRio of villains will have a part in the story as well. Will Ash be able to defeat a Regigigas? Guess we're going to have to wait to find out. Until next time!**


End file.
